Solis Somnus
by Eos Egrait
Summary: When the phantom is saved from an angry mob he meets an unusual cloaked figure. Is it possible for him to trust again? Sorry, summary is terrible. NOT EC
1. Track Down This Murderer

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic so, here goes nothing!**

"Go! Go Now!" I screamed. "Go Now and Leave Me!" _Leave me to die… _

Christine with tear-filled eyes climbed into the elaborate gondola with Raoul.

_I will never see you again, My dear Christine. My Angel, My Music, gone. _My Love and my Hate slowly drifted away on the murky water as echoes of their promises hung heavily in the air threatening to crush what was left of me.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_Never! Never again will I give myself, my soul to another! I can't love Anymore! I can't live anymore!_

I stumbled over to my mirror and fell grabbing a candle stick on the way down…_as if it would hold my weight…_I smashed in the nearest mirror.

"It's Over Now The Music Of The Night!" the music was dead, it fell to the floor, it had floated away with…_her_…I sank hopelessly to the ground.

I flung the candlestick into the water and its splash reverberated through the room and grew in volume. _Strange, how can such a small splash make so much noise?_ The sound turned distinctly into the resonance of harried feet.

The mob came down the hallway in a frenzy. The dark tunnels burst into light and they came face to ravaged face with the murderous monster they were intent on killing.


	2. Phantom Found

**A/N: Me again, Review!**

I heard them a long way off. _Good, let them kill me, a sardonic way to end my dismal life._ I stood up as they piled in; I would not die cowering on the floor. _Let Christine be rid of me._

I drew myself to my to my full height, intimidating but not enough to frighten them now even coupled with the hideousness of my bare face. They closed me in but stayed surprisingly far away.

I searched the eyes of the closest member of the mob, a middle-aged Brit with bland features and steely grey eyes. They were over-dilated, fear and adrenaline, risky in one man, deadly in a mob of this size.

_Why won't you attack?...they need…encouragement… _"Surely you won't hesitate to end my reign?" I provoked. My voice startled them but they quickly recovered.

_Soon I will truly be alone._"So you are the _great Phantom._" He jeered. "_Yes._" I growled as I surveyed the lot, eyeing them, challenging them.

Suddenly, a young curly haired stable-hand leapt forward, "Monster!" he cried and swiftly landed a blow to my shoulder with the torch-end he had been carrying. A sickening crack rang through the room. I gasped and cradled my limp arm.

He shrank back brushing sweat-soaked brown hair from his eyes taken aback that I did not return the strike. This encouraged the crowd and they surged forward brandishing their makeshift weapons. I lowered my head to surrender to endless night, death.


	3. Demons

**A/N: Here is the next installment of Solis Somnus and please don't kill me for having anonymous reviews enable. I didn't know! **

"FOOLS!" bellowed a great voice from behind the mob. I snapped my head up and stared at the shadowy cloaked figure in awe and…fear? _Surely, not_.

The mob whipped around to face the ethereal creature and shrank back immediately. The stable-hand that had attacked me uttered a pitiful whimpering cry.

The silhouette dropped its head slowly. The hood covered almost its whole face save the tip of its nose and its full red lips which were now curled up at the corners, laughing menacingly at the quieted impertinent youth.

"Your mind is blind;" he began, his voice was simultaneously a growl and a seething whisper that rose to a crescendo as he spoke, "perhaps sightlessness will make you all see what suffering is!"

Suddenly fire shot from the sleeves of his cloak, eye level with the front line of the assailants, sending them to the floor writhing in pain and clutching their faces.

In the firelight it looked as though blood dripped from one corner of its lips… _certainly a trick of the flame…_but how could I be sure?


	4. Somnus

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! More to come (more maniacal laughter)!**

What was left of the mob quickly scuttled away moaning screaming and even a few laughing hysterically, completely mad…

How dare this man do this! _I want to die! Is there no justice in the world for the wicked? **I believe **said a small sharp voice **you just witnessed it**…_

I stayed where I was preparing to…rebuke him harshly…but no words came.

_I would have done anything for Christine…Oh, Christine…but this is just... slaughter not justice! **Are you so sure?** And he had enjoyed it! Reveled in it! **Oh, and you didn't…**_

"_I_ am Somnus." He stated arrogantly as he walked, no slithered, to a stop directly on front of me not two feet away and paused, "Follow me." He ordered.

He held out his hand, and turned towards a tunnel on my right his hand hung in the air for a moment. I did not reach for it.

He exhaled sharply which I took as a "Very well then, if you won't take my hand the least you can do is follow me. I _am_ trying to save your life."

He turned his back to me and smoothly strode to the tunnel's entrance. When he did not hear my footsteps he turned around and leaned against the wall.

What choice did I have? I gathered my cape, fitted my mask to my fac,e and walked briskly to catch up with Somnus who was already setting the rapid pace to, to?

_Where are we going_? _All my life I have known Christine, My Angel, now, I am to follow a demon? **How far the mighty have fallen…** _


	5. Hurts Like Hell

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter is better!**

We traveled for what seemed like hours. At first I knew where we were, in the southern part of the city, but soon we passed out of even my vast knowledge of the tunnels. My arm was hanging limply by my side so I slowed my pace to wrap it in a sling so it would not jerk painfully causing a band of red to pass through my sight every time I stepped. I had no extra material so I used my cloak putting a corner of it in my mouth and positioning my arm the sling was soon finished_. I hope we get wherever we are going soon this pain is excruciating!_

I looked up to find that Somnus had not stopped and was no where to be heard. I panicked; there was no light for we had been traveling in darkness. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around quickly only to stumble oafishly over my own feet. I landed in my hip with a thud and uttered an agonizing grunt. Pain had shot through my side and I slumped on the floor. _So this is the plan, make me suffer, die slowly how_- my thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle from the darkness. A slim long-fingered gloved hand grasped the upper portion of my uninjured arm and pulled me effortlessly to me feet. Soundlessly, he put his arm around me and released most of the pressure that would have been applied to my hip_. Why is he helping me? Why is he being so…compassionate? This is definitely not the same man I saw in my lair…**Or is it? **_Thirty minutes later Somnus stopped and said simply, "We are here."

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness Somnus laid me on a feather mattress covered with black silk sheets. In the darkness I had gotten to know this man well. He was strong, definitely able to support me at the snails-pace we had been moving, He was agile and stealthy, he had maneuvered silently to surprise me. He was smart, he could navigate the labyrinthine tunnels. He was illusory, he had conjured fire with his hands, _a trick I have to learn._ He was-slowly untying my makeshift sling! I wrenched my flaccid appendage from him only to cry out in pain. "Give me your arm or it will not heal and you may lose proper control over it." he plainly with only and undercurrent of a growl. I begrudgingly let him take my useless limb. "This is going to hurt," he said, his growl gone, "like hell." And for the first time in my life, I screamed.


	6. Who Is This Man

**A/N: Another installment. Early, too! This chapter was very slow-going. (especially the song part). Sing the lyrics over the words during Why Have You Brought Me Here/I've Been There(I know they are terrible but bear with me)**

Somnus later informed me that my collarbone had been completely snapped due to a well placed blow to my shoulder. _That boy did not know his own strength, adrenaline must do that to a person._ He had set and bound it quickly and painfully and then propped me up with a few black lace-edged pillows. I had said few words save cries of pain, gasps and grunts, now that my mind had cleared somewhat several questions wormed their way through.

Why had he brought me here?

**You can't go back there**

I must return

**He helped you**

They're burning sightless there

**They would have killed you **

My Christine, Gone!

**They would destroy you**

He could have killed me on a whim

**The Phantom of the Opera's dire saga never ends **

He's dead, the Phantom of the Opera!

**My God who is this man?**

My God who is this man?

**What purpose filled?**

This lo'er of death

**You found escape with him**

This demons voice I hear

**And no fear instilled**

With every breath

**And in this terrifying, outlandish night **

The Phantom of the Opera **dies**/died **here**/there **out**/inside **your**/my mind!

Somnus had uncovered the side I had fallen on in the darkness and released a tired breath. He left the room for a moment and I took the liberty to look around. The room was decorated in black silk which hung from every wall masking the faded, cracked brickwork beneath and ornate silver candlesticks lined the walls. The lavish care that festooned the room should have made me feel at home but the fierce order and stark aloofness did not. At that moment Somnus returned no longer in his deep wine robe but in a satiny manageable hooded shift that masked his form from head to toe. In one arm were several white clothes, two strange orb-shaped bottles and in the other a basin of water both of which he set down on a small table. He sighed thoughtfully and reached into his knee high boot and pulled out something small and silver. _A dagger! Why would he bring me here to kill me! _I put my weight on my good elbow and started backing up towards the head board. "Why are you doing this!" I cried apprehensively. He took a step back and let the small intricately wrought blade rest inoffensively against his pale un-gloved thumb. _What does he mean? He does not want to harm me?_ He moved slowly towards me with the dagger in the same innocent position but I held my ground. With his free hand he motioned to the wound at my side. The sharp stones had slashed shirt and skin on the way to his sett, blood had soaked through the thin material onto the ebony sheets. He laid his hand on my chest and pressed down in a reassuring gesture and slowly brought the knife to cloth.

My heart beat rapidly but I did not move I trusted this man no more than I trusted myself. **_Then perhaps you trust yourself more than you think?_** A voice echoed laughingly through my thoughts. He had slowly cut through the black cloth of my trousers to expose the long bruised gash from the outside of my mid-thigh just to the inside of my hip bone. He turned and set the knife on one of the white cloths and soaked another in the warm water then applied it to the wound. I gasped involuntarily as the warm water stung terribly. He did this numerous times and then patted an aromatic substance from one of the orbs with another towel which deadened the pain to a dull ache. Lastly he put two cloths saturated with the liquid from the second orb on my forehead I began to feel sleepy _A sleeping solution, how clever._ I thought as I drifted off to a dreamless slumber


	7. Wine?

**A/N: ME again! Sorry, I have been restricted from the computer so my story is tre behind. Finally some dialogue. I know, I can feel the excitement from here…**

I awoke groggy and irritable; the gravity of this situation had not left me even in the chemically induced slumber. _How dare he!_ My head pounded with rage. I ripped the covers off the bed in an animalistic fury. _He Will Pay!_ I stood up quickly and noticed two things. First, the gash had been well-sown, far better than I could have managed on my own, and pained me awfully. Second, Somnus had cut ten inches of pant fabric in his attempt to close my wound which caused them to flutter to my feet. _Infernal things! When I get my hands on him… _I reached down to regain my trousers and my dignity, when I heard raucous laughter. Not bothering to look up I whipped the sheets of the bed and wrapped them around my shoulders. The silken garb reached the floor giving me a little comfort, the security I had lost. _Oh, Christine…_

I charged forward intending to knock him over, suddenly, the sharp point of a long thin rapier found its way to the hollow of my throat. I swallowed gingerly, parted my lips, and exhaled slowly. "Now, is that any way to treat your liberator?" he stated and slowly traced the blade up my throat to the tender underside of my chin. "Hmmm?" he sniggered. "No, I suppose not." I growled. I had realized just how vulnerable I was. I was one-armed, could barely walk, and still fairly hazy. He lowered his blade and a small arrogant smile formed on his half-exposed countenance. With a slight inclination of his head he accepted my desultory reply. He pulled back his many-fold cloak, now a deep purple almost black with elaborate scrollwork at the cuffs and around the hood, to reveal a surprisingly trim, slender build and sheathed his highly wrought weapon that matched the small dagger he had used earlier.

He gracefully waved a hand indicating the bed. I sat reluctantly never letting my eyes leave his face. "You must be hungry, yes?" he inquired semi-sincerely and pulled back one of the soft black panels disappearing momentarily. He returned with bread, cheese and a black bottle. He set it on the table by my bed, broke the bread and cheese, and set out two wine glasses. I was ravenous, my stomach growled for nourishment. He watched me as he reclined on the black velvet and silver chair and swung a leg carelessly over one of its arms. "Well?" he cleared his throat and said, "I was hoping we could have some conversation while you ate. I haven't taken a guest in _so_ long." "How surprising." I rumbled sarcastically. Despite myself I reached out and took the bread, it was still warm! Hunger overtook me and I ate my fill quickly but I did manage to retain a tense politeness and my manners.

He had not yet poured the wine and the flavorful food left me thirsty. I eyed the wine then cleared my throat. _Damn manners!_ Somnus had been watching me the entire meal. "Wine?" he asked teasingly. I said nothing. "If you call for something to drink, you need only to ask… politely" The familiar cock of his head had returned and I loathed it_. Everything else he has given you was without request, why must he ask now_. I inhaled deeply and said, "Dear host, it seems you have forgotten to decant the wine." He snickered as he poured the dark liquid into two thin willowy wine glasses. "A toast." he waited. "To what?" I asked incredulously. "Good Wine." he replied. The liquor washed over my tongue. _Pinot Noir, delicious_. I heard a brazen meow from behind Somnus' chair and another to the left of mine and two cats slinked into view. "Ah, speaking of good wine," he paused as a small cat with a black coat splashed with orange nuzzled into the curve of his palm. A second bawl very close to my ear whipped my head to the side just in time to see a streak yellow-white fur land sliding on the Grecian rug between the two of us. The antics of the kit caused even me to laugh. "This one is named Pinot Gris and that one," he said chuckling slightly and waving his wrist towards the bumbling mass of downy fur "is Sauvignon Blanco." I cocked an eyebrow and said questioningly, "You name your pets after wine?" "We all have our little quirks." He replied in mock offense. Suddenly, his smile was gone and he stood up and disappeared once more behind the panel with this arrival he brought all the accoutrements necessary for me to make myself presentable _I must be a mess _and then opened a wardrobe to my right. The cats had gone, Somnus turned to me and stated coldly "I must leave I will be back tomorrow. Make yourself comfortable. There is food in that chest. The cats will keep you company." He moved toward the silk curtain. He had his back to me then he said over his shoulder, "Enjoy the wine." I saw the smile spread over his face as the curtain fell back to cover the black gap. I rose , limped forward and pulled back the cover to give a clever reply but the only thing that met me was a stone wall.


End file.
